Water and Oil
by dreamweaver34
Summary: This is very very short. It's WarrenLayla and it's just something I thought up in science class. Now it has become a series of LaylaWarren drabbles. 3rd one posted. Let me know if you can't figure out who the parts are about. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm new at this so bear with me. This is just a _very _short oneshot I thought up in science class. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High. I think Disney does.**

Water and Oil

Earth. It brings life. It creates it, births it, and nurtures it.

Fire. It brings death. It destroys, kills, and burns.

Water. It helps earth.

Oil. It helps fire.

Two opposing forces. Fire and earth. Water and oil. They're not supposed to mix. Yet, two people have broken down that wall. Layla and Warren. Two people as different as water and oil, yet they some how mix and find a way to work in harmony.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay I've decided to turn this one oneshot into a series of drabbles featuring my favorite Sky High couple: Layla and Warren. I mean, come on, the chemistry was too great. Shameless fluff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High.**

Yin and Yang

We all know the legend of yin and yang.

Opposites that work together in harmony.

Beings that compliment each other.

Day and Night. Black and White. Fire and Earth.

It was her birthday. All her friends were there, except him. He had said he had to work and she had said she understood. Which she did, but she was still sad, and the droopy flowers in her house were evidence of that.

Her friends were trying to cheer her up, but they weren't having much luck. She finally had enough and thanked them for all their gifts before they left.

When she was alone, she sighed and smoothed the wrinkles in her light green dress. She started to clean up and put the remainders of her birthday cake in the kitchen. It had been a yellow cake with green icing flowers decorating it and 'Happy Birthday Layla' written in green icing.

The front door opened, but Layla didn't turn around, figuring one of her friends had forgotten something. She continued cleaning until she heard a cough behind her. She turned around and saw him standing there. His black hair with red streaks was hiding part of his face, but she could see him smiling. He held a small black box, like the kind from jewelry stores, that had honeysuckle pinned to the top.

She smiled brightly and the flowers in the room straightened up immediately.

"Have you gotten off work?" she asked coming towards him.

He nodded, holding out her gift. She took it from him, giving him a curious look. He just smiled at her.

She sniffed the honeysuckle, then opened the box and gasped. Inside, lying on black silk, was a green emerald on a silver chain. The chain itself was molded to look like leaves.

"Warren, this is beautiful, but I can't accept this. It's too expensive," she was babbling now. "You can accept it," he said gently, taking the necklace out of the box. He walked around behind her. She lifted her hair as he placed the necklace around her neck. The metal was warm and she realized he was heating it up with his powers.

He finished putting it on and she turned around. His hands holding her arms and she could feel the heat coming off them. His eyes were blazing and she found herself getting lost in them.

"Warren," she started softly, but was cut off by his lips gently descending on hers. She gave in immediately, and started kissing him back. His lips were warm, like the rest of him, she thought. She blushed, and he pulled away. He was looking at her, waiting for her to say something, hoping she liked it and he hadn't ruined one of the best friendships of his life.

"Wow," was all she could finally manage, and he took it as a good sign. "Better then Stronghold?" he asked with a smirk. "Much," she admitted, smiling back at him. He grinned and leaned in to kiss her again. Layla blissfully thought it was the best birthday she'd ever had.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Another Warren/Layla drabble. I must really like drabbles. They are easier for me then long chapter stories. 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High or any of its characters.**

Moments 

It's the quiet moments between them, the moments when no one else is watching, that show what they truly desire.

He loves her. That much is obvious. He's been her best friend since they were in Kindergarten. He doesn't know her, though, not really. He's always been too wrapped up in his own life and selfishness to even talk with her. She knows he will never change. But she has. She doesn't want to be the girlfriend of Will Stronghold anymore. She wants to stand on her own. She wants to give in, but to what? Or whom? After all, Will loves her, but like a sister, even if he doesn't see it.

He also loves her. He isn't supposed to. She was supposed to be with Stronghold and he was to go back to being the loner. But he didn't. He didn't because he loves her with a passion that burns like the element he controls. He will never act on his feelings, however. She is with Stronghold, and Warren has too much honor to do that to her, and himself. But he wants to. He wants to every day and he hates the fact that his mom taught him morals. He never wanted to be a hero, but he will, for her.

She doesn't know what she wants. These feelings for Warren are wild and fierce. They are dangerous and she doesn't want them. At least, that's what she tells herself. In her heart of hearts, she knows that isn't true. He represents something Will never gave her. Freedom. The choice of being good or evil. She is good, of course, but she likes having the choice. He would support her in any decision. So why doesn't she act on her feelings? Even she doesn't know the answer.

No one notices the moments between them. No one would suspect it. But they are there. You just have to look.


End file.
